Phantom Army
|prodnextteam = Neo-Subspace Army |prodpreviousteam = Unified Nether Army}}Phantom Army are the main villains in the movie, Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars. History After Herobrine and Chrysalis defeated by the Unified Heroes. Gate, Entity_303 and Starscream were called by the daughter of Goku Black, Black Cherry Crash who disappointed with them. Membership Leaders * Black Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Lost Build/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z Build (w/Nazo)/Kamen Rider Lost Build MeteorComet Form * Nazo the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z Build (w/Black Cherry Crash) * Triser ** Mecha Mario/Triser Flame ** Mecha Sonic/Triser Aqua ** Mecha Link/Triser Wind * Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol * President Koopa/Kamen Rider Cronus Prototype Generals * Entity_303/Blood Metal * Starscream * Gate/Kamen Rider True Cronus * M. Bison * Colonel Mael Radec * Lord Darkar * Roman Torchwick/Kamen Rider Burst * Adam Taurus * Brittney and Whittney Biskit * Anti-Pops * Garret Bobby Ferguson * Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. * Cozy Glow * Ultron Sigma/Ultron Omega ** Ultron Omega's Followers of Darkness *** Dark Bowser/Dark Giga Boswer *** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue *** Angel of Death/Kamen Rider Rogue Dark *** Zavok *** Dreadlord *** Zhao *** *** *** *** Dr. Q*bert/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle *** Everfree Greeed *** *** *** *** Galactia Knight/Morpho Knight *** Midnight Sparkle *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Queen Necrafa * Lord Boxman * Rob/Dr. Wrecker * Vexicons ** Mallory ** Kasha ** Willa * Jacques (The Ridonculous Race) * Josee (The Ridonculous Race) * Utrom Shredder (TMNT 2003 TV Series) * Dark Turtles (TMNT 2003 TV Series) ** Dark Leonardo ** Dark Raphael ** Dark Donatello ** Dark Michealanglo * Shredder (TMNT 2012 TV Series) * Rahzar * Don Vizioso * Baxter Stockman (TMNT 2012 TV Series)/Rider Kaiser * Hun (TMNT 2012 TV Series)/Kamen Rider Shredder * Fong (TMNT 2012 TV Series)/Kamen Rider Blood Shredder * Sid (TMNT 2012 TV Series)/Kamen Rider Rouge Charge * Tsoi (TMNT 2012 TV Series)/Kamen Rider Kaiser Charge * President Koopa (formerly; Joined the Unified Heroes) * Master Frown (formerly; After he, Brock and the Biskit Twins went into hiding to meet up with Rob) * Brock (Unikitty!) * Salem * Tyrian Callows * Cult of Skaro ** Dalek Sec ** Dalek Jast ** Dalek Thay ** Dalek Caan * * * * * * Strike * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura * Vile (Mega Man) * Darth Sidious * Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic/Metal Madness * Duke of Zill * Kang the Conqueror (formerly; After Black Cherry Crash used him for letting her to destroy his Time Crystal) * Lord Dominator * Ma Beagle ** Beagle Boys * Magica De Spell * Flintheart Glomgold * Mark Beaks * The Sorcerer * Hannibal McFist * Willem Viceroy III * The Sorceress * Evil Jullian * Naare * Baron Draxum * Hunginn and Muninn * Guardsmen * Oozesquitos * Foot Lieutenant * Foot Brute * Origami Ninjas * Mutant Silverfish * Meat Sweats * Albearto * Cheery Tomato * President Pepperoni * Warren Stone * Hypno-Potamus * Repo Mantis * Ghostbear * Atomic Lass * Joey the Junkyard Dog * Robot Vampire * Baxter Stockboy * Mrs. Cuddles * Big Mama * Gus (Rise of the TMNT) ** *** *** *** Niox *** Cyber Knight *** *** *** *** *** *** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** **** **** ***** ***** **** **** ***** ***** **** **** ***** **** **** ***** ***** ** *** Finster 5 *** Robo Ranger Sentries **** Robo Tyrannosaurus Sentries **** Robo Tricera Sentries **** Robo Mastodon Sentries **** Robo Sabertooth Sentries **** Robo Pterodactyl Sentries **** Robo Dragon Sentries **** Robo Tiger Sentries **** Robo Aquitar Red Sentries **** Robo Green Zeo Sentries **** Robo Blue Turbo Sentries **** Robo Pink Turbo Sentires **** Robo Blue Space Sentries **** Robo Silver Space Sentries **** Robo Red Galaxy Sentries **** Robo Titanium Sentries **** Robo Time Force Red Sentries **** Robo Quantum Sentries **** Robo Red Wild Force Sentries **** Robo Red Wind Sentries **** Robo Black Dino Sentries **** Robo White Dino Sentries **** Robo SPD Red Sentries **** Robo Red Mystic Sentries **** Robo Overdrive Red Sentries **** Robo Jungle Fury Rhino Sentries **** Robo RPM Red Sentries **** Robo RPM Silver Sentries **** Robo Red Samurai Sentries **** Robo Blue Samurai Sentries **** Robo Pink Samurai Sentries **** Robo Green Samurai Sentries **** Robo Yellow Samurai Sentries **** Robo Gold Samurai Sentries **** Robo Megaforce Red Sentries **** Robo Megaforce Yellow Sentries **** Robo Dino Charge Blue Sentries **** Robo Dino Charge Gold Sentries Monsters * Pseudroids ** Sparky the Monkeyroid ** Voltorinshock the Scorpioroid ** Flambear the Demoroid ** Diaburn the Shikaroid ** Artichorse the Winteroid ** Sirenblizzard the Thornoroid ** Vampynix the Vampiroid ** Metalligatar the Gatoroid Combatnants * Shocker Soldiers * Gormins ** Zugormins ** Dugormins * Daleks * Shocker Daleks * Phantoms (Minecraft) * Vindicators * Evokers * Pillagers * Ravagers (Minecraft) * Outriders Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Groups Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:My Little Pony Villains